


Illuminatus

by Salmagundi



Category: South Park
Genre: Implied Romance, M/M, Minor slashiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmagundi/pseuds/Salmagundi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A request ficlet. </p><p>Craig watches Tweek watch the fireflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminatus

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a request on tumblr.

~

 

It started above the water’s edge. Tiny pinpricks of light on the reeds, bobbing above the long grass. Craig watched with half-lidded eyes, the edge of a piece of grass dangling from his lips. He heard the slight gasp to his right and knew Tweek had seen them too. From the corner of his eye he watched the other teen easing forward, still half-sitting but now with his normally tightly clenched hands braced loose and open against the grass.

 

It was always like this. Craig had never fully understood the fascination - thought even now that perhaps he never would - but they still came down to the water when the weather was warm and muggy and clear.

 

Tweek held out one hand and Craig watched the way his fingers didn’t tremble, not even as a flickering insect landed against the edge of his index finger, crawled across to his thumb and launched off into the darkening dusk once again. When Craig reached his own hand out, a firefly bumped against his wrist and careened off onto a new course. It didn’t bother him… in truth he scarcely noticed it as the tips of his own fingers brushed - firefly soft - against Tweek’s.

 

He could feel as much as see the slight jolt, Tweek’s eyes widening a fraction, illuminated by the fading sunlight and the glow of the insects turning the slope above Stark’s pond into a starscape around them.

 

The blonde’s fingers twitched, tracing along the back of Craig’s before lightly slipping between them, their hands twining loosely as Tweek leaned back where he sat, watching the dancing lights without even the hint of a shiver.

 

~


End file.
